


Secret Girlfriend (Markiplier x Reader)

by Greendale_Asylum



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, YouTube, markiplier x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greendale_Asylum/pseuds/Greendale_Asylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a normal working girl, trying to make some cash when you meet Mark Fischbach. You two hit it off well, and begin dating. His friends love you even though you're not as good at video games as them. When you finally discover his internet personality: Markiplier, you feel slightly unnerved by his fandom. Though Mark helps you through it, you wish to keep the relationship hidden. But what happens when a fangirl outs your relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Encounter

You trace the shallow scratches with trembling fingertips. The small scuffs and dents would be missed, but you knew you had to do this. Clutching your beloved Nintendo 3DS in hand, you walk into the pawn shop. 

It was against your best wishes to sell something so sentimental, but with college starting up again, you had no other choice. You had looked for jobs, applying to positions you had experience for. You even responded to job postings when you knew you weren't up to par with what the company's requirements. You were growing more and more desperate by the second. 

 You scan the pawn shop with a disheartening expression. You mentally take note of the poor maintenance of the store's interior. There were thick remnants of dust lining every surface. A quick glance to the ceiling proved evidence of prolonged water damage. The merchandise were in various conditions, making your decision to sell your 3DS harder.   

 Approaching the Clerk, your palms become sweaty. Anxiety was something you've dealt with on numerous occasions, but today it seemed worse.

 "H-hello," You manage to stutter out,"I'd...I'd like to sell this."

 You present your 3DS with shaky hands and a nervous smile. The Clerk picks it up, looks at it for a few moments, and laughs. 

 The heartfelt chuckle causes blood to race to your face. Now with a deepened red hue, you turn your face from him. Avoiding all unneeded eye contact, you build up the courage to question him.

 "What is so funny?” Your voice is soft and airy at first, but out of fear that the Clerk didn't hear you, you repeat the question louder. 

 "This DS is garbage," The Clerk replies nonchalantly,"You do know that this is the 2011 version, right? It's not even a limited edition."

 You find yourself nodding along with the Clerk's ranting. You didn't understand why the version mattered if they still made games for the system. And limited editions weren't something you were fond of. 

 "I can't take this," The Clerk tosses the 3DS onto the counter, damaging it further,"I'd make more profit scrapping it, but then I'd just be wasting gas money."

Your hands immediately pick up the disheveled game system. You examine the newly formed dent on the upper left corner on the top half. Your fingers smooth over a scrape near the power button. After a few rubs, you give up trying to buff out the Clerk's destruction. 

You start to feel angry rising within you. You're no longer shaking in fear, but with blood lust. Intrusive thoughts fill your mind with violent ideas. 

_How dare he treat someone's belongings like its garbage._

_Just because it doesn't mean anything to him, doesn't mean its trash._

_No wonder his shop is in piss poor conditions._

_He is such a piece of shit._

"Was that really necessary, Vinny?" A deep voice boomed from behind you.

You could only describe the unfamiliar voice as of a velvet nature. You ponder on whether or not it's real. It sounded similar to that of famous voice actors or like that one specific narrator in movie trailers. Maybe it belonged to some television personality and you were currently being filmed. Maybe you were getting punk'd. 

You turn slowly in the direction of the voice with eyes closed. If you were being filmed for reasons unknown, then at least you'd be mentally prepared. 

You opened your eyes gradually, and blinked a few times for good measure. The blurriness dispersed within a matter of seconds, leaving the image of the perfect being before you.

The first thing you notice is his jaw. It was probably because it was the closest thing to you as he towered over you. You mentally take note of several physical features, but you were distracted by how close his lips were. 

You quickly brush this thought away and take a step back, pressing your back against the Clerk's counter. Trapped between two strangers, you glance worryingly at the door. 

"Oh, my mistake," The mysterious man says with a nervous chuckle. His hand rubs the back of his neck as he takes a step away from you,"I didn't mean to box you in like that."

"Mark, you know this girl or somethin'," The Clerk points to you with a confused expression. 

"Yeah," The man named Mark smiles widely and pats your head, “Amy and I go way back. She makes the best chocolate chip cookies. But ehhh, she only makes it for people who deserve it. Like me, of course."

Figuring the man was lying for good reason, you nod in agreement. At the moment, you saw no harm with going along with it. With all the details in his lie, you couldn't help, but find it convincing. But of all the names, why Amy?

"Oh then sorry, Miss," The Clerk apologized in embarrassment. His actions and tone reminded you of a child who got caught doing something bad. Clearly this Mark fellow was influential to his business or maybe they were old friends. 

"N-no problem..," You reassured the man. Deep down you knew you wanted for than an apology. You wanted him to suffer, or at least pay the additional damages to your 3DS.

"So Amy," Mark's eyes drifted to bruise handheld then to you,"If Vinny doesn't want to buy your 3DS, you know I will. And I know, I know, we've been over this, but you know I'll take good care of it." 

His gaze locked onto yours, making you feel weak. You could only interpret his eye color as dark roasted coffee with specks cinnamon floating freely. 

A growl from your stomach brought you back to reality.  

"I know," You continue to go along with Mark's lie without much thought. You can't tell whether or not his offer is the real deal or fabricated,"But I'm still thinking about the price."

"We'll do business over lunch," Mark informs you casually,"I know a great Mexican restaurant in Downtown. My treat." 

He must have heard your stomach earlier. 

If this was all for a convincing lie, you wouldn't care, but handsome stranger had potentially invited you to your death. You didn't know either of these men and maybe this was all a ruse to drop your guard. But then again, you needed the money and he offered you free food. 

"I'm in," You smile and grab onto Mark's sleeve for added theatrical effect,"Lead the way." 

 


	2. Business Date

After you were a decent distance from the chaotic pawn shop, you started to walk away from your unknown company. You weren't trying to be rude, but it seemed like the logical thing was to ignore him and continue on with your day. To you, it seemed like he was lying to help you out of a potentially embarrassing situation, and you were grateful, but your wits told you to leave. 

 "Hey," You heard the man called Mark shout from behind you,"Aren't we going to get lunch?"

 You continue walking away with your eyes glued to the sidewalk. Internally you kept telling yourself that you weren't being insulting for this man could be a serial killer or mugger. This was the bad part of town after all, and the news did say something about predators coming in the form of attractive older men. 

 "I know that this is weird, but I just..I just thought we could hang out for a bit."

 You can't help but catch that his last reply lacked his usual gusto. His voice seemed softer and it was if you could hear his disappointment and sorrow. 

 "Keeping walking", is all you told yourself,"It's better to be safe than sorry. You didn't want to end up on a milk carton or the six o’ clock news."

 You take your eyes from the ground and acknowledge your discouraged companion. You know it was foolish to look back, but you just had to see if he really was hurt by your departure. 

 Your eyes drink in the portrait of the exquisite dark haired man. His melancholic expression pulled at your heartstrings, making you feel guilty. You could have turned away, and left him for good, but you found yourself lost in his eyes again. The furrow of his brow paired with his glossy ebon eyes resembled that of a puppy. 

 Swearing at yourself for being a complete bitch, you approach the dog-like man and sigh. 

 Your mother would have scolded you if she knew that you willingly accompanied a stranger. But your morals got the best of you, and honestly if you were in his place, you'd want someone to do the same. 

 When you look up at him concerned, the dispirited contortion of his frown disappeared only to be replaced with a blissful smile. 

 "I understand that this is creepy for you. And by no means am I trying to give you that impression," Mark quickly sputtered out while waving his hands in a "No" fashion,"But I would really like to buy your 3DS if you're selling it."

 "Really?" You cock an eyebrow and tilt your head in confusion,"So all of that in the store wasn't a lie?"

 "Hopefully not," He laughed to his own inside joke,"Vinny can be menacing sometimes, but he really has a heart of gold."

 You wanted to go off on a tangent about how you couldn't see "Vinny" doing anything that could suggest he had a heart in general, but Mark continued to speak.

 "So, Mexican Food?" 

 

Though you understand that this meal is strictly business, the atmosphere feels more like a date. Mark had the hostesses bring you to a table next to the window so you could enjoy the beautiful scenery California had to offer. As you placed your belongings on the table, you slump into the seat, and quickly hide behind the menu.

 "I always like to try new things when I come here," Mark announces to you joyfully,"I think I'll have the Empanadas de Carne."

 You giggle at his mispronunciation of the words, but quickly stop. 

 "Oh?" His deep voice questions you playfully,"And what shall you have?"

 You finally lay your sights upon the menu, and scan for anything that might meet your fancy. You notice that a lot of the dishes of not of Mexican cuisine, but of several South American cultures. Which meant if anything, the meals aren't authentic but made for the American taste.

 You place the menu down after much thought, responding with,"Enchiladas de pollo, if you don't mind."

 Your Spanish is also rough, but Mark doesn't seem to care. At least you know that he isn't going to judge you. This idea alleviates the nervousness you had and you start to let your guard down. 

 "So why Amy?" You ask as your gently drum your finger on the table,"You could have picked any name and you went with Amy?"

 Mark's eyes widened before his hands shot up to cover his face. "I just realized I don't even know your real name yet. I'm such an idiot," was all that was heard through his palms. It was muffled, but you understand every word of it. 

 "It's okay," You coo, trying your best to comfort the embarrassed man.

 You reach across the table and pull his hands off his face. His eyes are shut tightly as a faint pink blush slowly disappears from his cheeks. When you tried to pull your hand away, he grasped it firmly.You look down to see his thumb delicately rubbing your skin in circular motions.

 Conflicting thoughts flooded your mind, and clouded your senses. Part of you felt that you should enjoy this as he was a very suave looking gentleman and you were single. But the other part thought that this was beyond creepy and that you should run screaming "Stranger Danger".

 "My name is.. ____", You belatedly inform him. This causes his eyes to open and soften his hold on you.

 "____? That's a lovely name," He responds with a goofy grin,"And to answer your question, I picked Amy because that’s the name of the pink hedgehog in Sonic."

 His explanation prompted several more questions from you, but before you could ask them, his phone goes off. 

 "Oh, Hello Wade" Mark uttered into the phone quietly before leaving to find a place to chat. He steps outside as to not impose his conversation on the diners inside. 

 Alone at last, you take a deep breathe. All this madness and excitement was just too much for you. Was this really a business deal or was it a date? What was with the hand holding? And did he really blush?

 Lost in your thoughts, you barely notice when the teenage girl approaches you. It wasn't until she slammed both her palms on the table did you even acknowledge her existence. 

"Who are you? And why are you with Mark?" The teen asks with a venomous tone. She didn't look too pleased to see you, though you're not quite sure how you have offended her. And how did she know Mark? Maybe she was an ex-girlfriend or related to an Ex.  

"I don't see how that's any of your business," You snap back at the intruder,"What's your problem?"

The teen stares at you for a few minutes as if she is working out answers to questions within her head. Her eyes flicker from your face to the empty seat across from you. 

"I pity you," She turns on her heel and casually walks away,"You don't know what you're getting into."

You would have watched her leave, but as she turned the corner, the waiter appeared to ask you if you needed anything. You inform him that you and your party still need a few more minutes to decide before the waiter disappears. 


End file.
